The New Life (Durarara story)
by Kittymimiko
Summary: Starting a new life in Ikebukuro, your daily life is much more troublesome than before. You'll meet all the famous people that you never wanted to see, you want to stay away from them but somehow they draw you in.
1. Chapter 1

'Orihara Izaya?'

Everyone in the class is facing a smirking black-haired boy who stood up, confident enough compared to the other students, and introduced himself.

\- "I'm Orihara Izaya, nice to meet everyone. Please go easy on me from now on"

His voice was smooth and attractive. Every girl in the class blushes at the sight of him as he is facing everyone with that confident look. It seems he'll be popular if he didn't wear middle school uniform for the opening ceremony. However, that didn't matter for the girls, as long as he's attractive in that uniform. So the girls are all over him already, while the guys frown at the sight of him. Yet, they too couldn't help but also stares at Izaya's strangeness appearance. As for me, a guy like him is better to stay away from.

\- "Mizuhanada Kurimi, nice to meet you all."

It's finally my turn, as shy as I was, stood up from the chair and introducing myself without looking up from the table. Wanting not to be rude though, I force myself to look up. No one seems to really mind at all as usual. I'm glad for that I wasn't being watched with interest, but somehow I got an itchy feeling there _is_ someone watching me my every move I make from behind.

I sat 2 rows in front of the teacher's table because I'm the type who decided this year I'm going to focus more on schooling. I swear I almost failed to not make it to A-Class as my parents have a high expectation of me. I know, the pressure... cliché much? Well, you'll probably discover soon enough how stereotype I am. So don't just go and hate my Mary Sue vibe just yet!

Once the introducing ended, the class also ended as well as the explanations for future lessons. Everyone walked out of the classroom, chatting with their friends about how happy they were to be in the same class. I, on the other hand, a new transfer student from a small town outside Tokyo, don't know anyone in this fresh new city at all. Without a doubt I'm sad, but I got to keep moving forward. Friends aren't really needed.

\- "Humans sure can't live without other human being"

The boy who caught everyone's attention on his introduction, happen to have his shoes lock close to mine. Actually, very close as his shoes were just right, I need beneath my locker! I embarrassedly blushed and apologize and made a place for him. Orihara-san doesn't seem to mind at all as he smiled gently (but in my inner mind, I found it wackily). He continues to talk like nothing happened.

\- "Mizuhanada-san, right? Nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friend consider we're in the same class"

He sure gave me an uneasy feeling out of him, standing right besides this "attractive" person in the class.

\- "Y-Yes, nice to meet you too, Oriha-"

\- "Just call me Izaya."

\- "Ori-ha-ra-san" I insisted firmly

\- "What with being so formal?" He gave me a weird glare and smile.

\- "Because I don't know you well enough to even call you by your first name. Besides, we just talk and I'm doing this to save myself."

\- "Why save yourself? From what? It's not that dangerous to call me by my first name. I'm giving you permission after all. Besides, everyone here will probably do that anyway. You sure are traditional."

\- "Don't you lie to me like you haven't noticed how the girls in class were staring at you? Like they could have simply jumped on your knees an-"

As I was saying that, I noticed we're now standing at the entrance door without myself realize it... until now. Izaya noticed my expression and flash me another smile with that trademark confident face he had on his introduction.

\- "It seems like we really can become good friends. Well, it's nice to talk to you and I would love to talk to you more. But I need to excuse myself for now. Ja ne!"

And he left me standing in the same spot, confused and dumbfound. Not because I was caught off guard to talk to him, but because the stares I receive from every corner of the entrance door. It's seems my life is getting into troublesome times once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Hello everyone, this is Mimiko here!

I used to write this story back in the days were Quizillia (under the name Lillymoon) was up and I thought of wanting to finish my work from a long time ago and I missed the day I used to write fanfiction. It'll help improve my writing and I love writing my own side of romance :p

Same as my story on Blue Excorist, you don't know yet who you'll end up with, but certainly you'll notice as you read along the way who might be your love interest? Anyway, hope you like the first part so far, if not. Just stick around for a bit then if you can XD


	2. Chapter 2

Ikebukuro, the second busiest town in Tokyo, looking peaceful and stressful as ever. By peaceful, well, you'll understand what I meant later. Right now I'm walking through the West Gate Park with a bored mood. Walking pass the people, looking at their empty faces, no one seems to care about each other as everyone is busy heading home to their beloved one. My home on the other hand is a lonely one and not something to look forward to getting back. It's not because there isn't anyone there, but because there are.

\- "Sushi! Russian Sushi! Please visit our shop!"

A tall, muscular man was standing in front of me and handed me a paper in my face. I tried to politely refuse it since I'm too lazy to look for a bin to throw it away or to hold on it till I get home. However, it ended in defeat because the man sure looks scary, so I couldn't refuse. He smiled gently once I took the paper, surprised me a bit. He looks kind and harmless.

\- "Don't forget to visit our shop, Russian Sushi!"

\- "Um... I'll consider it. Thank you"

I keep walking and stopped to look at a signpost, making sure I'm heading in the right direction. Since I'm still not use to Ikebukuro yet, the signpost and mobile GPS are my BFF right now. I manage to find the railway to Nerima, which is Seibu Ikebukuro Line. To be sure, I once again stopped and stand to look at another signpost to be sure is the right train.

Suddenly, the signpost I was looking at, is being "taken" away by an angry blond-haired boy dressed in a familiar school uniform, which apparently is the same uniform from my school, Raijin Academy. He took the signpost in a force without caring for anyone else around him. His attention is deeply, passionately locked in a black-haired boy standing ready to receive something big. That boy is dressed in middle school uniform, which reminds me of Orihara Izaya. Well, in fact, it is Orihara Izaya!

Surprisingly, Orihara-san look relax and bored like it was his daily routine to go through. On the other hand, the blond boy is ready to pound Izaya with the signpost, how could he just stand calmly there? I'll never understand why city peoples can be so calm in this dangerous situation, the chances of them getting hit by those things is a high possibility...

As I sweat drop a little over almost involve in the middle of this particular incident, the train is finally here. I tried to get through the crowded peoples, and almost didn't make on the train. Once I felt safe inside, I looked back at Izaya the moment the train door closed itself. Izaya dodged the signpost quick enough to even flash a smirk. Seriously, I wouldn't care if he receives it on his head after seeing how much he's enjoying himself. Okay, I might sound cruel, I would've cared if he got hit. But what can I do? It's better not to get involved with these people.

\- "They're at it again. Always making it hard to get on the train."

\- "Raijin students are sure dangerous"

\- "Aren't they supposed to be a well manner student since it's an elite private school? Think about how much their parents must have suffered to get them there."

\- "Rich bastards... Think they own everything."

Not far from where I stand stood 4 girls in-group on the opposite side of me. They gossip loud like they really want everyone to hear them, and they succeeded. Because another other students in a different school uniform chimed in.

\- "But you know that student who almost got attacked? He sure looks hot" The new girl who joined them spoke out and squeezed like a fangirl.

\- "That's Orihara Izaya," replied the girl who started the conversation. "Yea right, he's totally a hotie."

\- "And the other one is Heiwajima Shizuo, these two have been fighting like this for one hell of a year now" said a guy with the girl group.

\- "The yankee guy? I never knew his name, but I do know he had been fighting against a group of our students last year."

\- "I still don't understand why the school still keeps him though."

\- "Probably his parent is rich and important."

\- "Yeah..."

Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya was the talk of the town among every student in Ikebukuro. Even when I walked off the train, the conversation still continues from different types of people. Even at the convenience store I stopped by, people there too are whispering about them.

From what I can collect of their rumours: Shizuo is a monster, can get into fights against over 30 people alone. He won't feel pain, even how many times people hit him. As for Izaya, he is the poor victim, the guy is charming (among the girls), and he's the only one who could fight against the monster.

When I finally got home, my thoughts confirmed me one thing.

"I should stay far away from these people, seriously."


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Mizuka entered the chatroom –_

Mizuka: Koooooonbawa

Taiki: What's wrong? Did something happen?

Yumi: Konbawa Mizuka-chan, what's up?

Mizuka: No no, it's great here. Gotta say bukuro is big, but not enough to make me lose my way home at least. Anyway, how's thing in Saitama?

Taiki: We got many creepy old teachers this year -.-

Yumi: Oh, you should've seen how much Taiki-kun got scolded today.

Taiki: Oh c'mon, I was just dressed in my gym suit. It's not like I was going to strip.

Mizuki: You probably would strip if you can...

Taiki: It was just a ceremony opening...

Yumi: Well, you certainly attracted attention.

Mizuka: Ah, speaking of weird dressing at school opening, there was this one guy in my class who dressed up in middle school uniform. Strange, huh?

Taiki: Awesome. See, I'm not the only one.

Yumi: Argh, you don't say.

Mizuka: Well, I think Orihara-san is strange from the beginning so...

Yumi: Wait. You said Orihara? Does it happen to be that guy, Orihara Izaya?

Mizuka: Uhh.. How did you know him?

Yumi: So he is in your class! Great!

Mizuka: Wait, what... Now I'm confused.

Taiki: Seriously?

Yumi: It's Orihara Izaya, Kurumi! Don't tell me you don't remember that guy I always talked about?

Mizuka: Wait, since when did you talk about him? I still don't recall to have heard his name. But now you got me curious. Tell me more about him.

Yumi: Woah, now you're listening? Oh well, you are one lucky girl. If I get to bukuro, I want to meet him straight away ~

Taiki: Yumi is totally gone now. Don't you know that he is quite famous around the web? I talked to some girls from bukuro on the chatroom at times and they told me a lot about this guy.

Yumi: Ooooh, I bet you tried to hit on her.

Taiki: Whatever. She was so damn hyped to talk about him it made me jealous. Like" I wish to be his boyfriend, he helped me out of my problem once!" Creeps me out a little, it's like they worshipped him as a saint.

Mizuka: For real!?

Taiki: Tell me you don't like him too.

Yumi: You're just jealous

Taiki: I admit I am but I'm better looking than him! Besides, I'm surprised Mizuka-chan hasn't heard about him or rather say, forgot about him. You should at least have heard Yumi-chan talked a lot about him before you left.

Mizuka: Really? I don't remember that.

Yumi: You sort of disappointed me there.

Taiki: Anyway, aside from his look, behind that plastic smile of his.

Yumi: Oh c'mon Taiki

Taiki: I'm positive he's not a good guy... He has done a lot underground stuff.

Yumi: It's just rumours spread by the guys who live there. Most likely from some group of jealous yankee in bukuro.

Taiki: Well, to put it simply... Have you seen him getting almost beaten up by Heiwajima Shizuo?

Mizuka: Oh, I have seen them fight while I was waiting for the train.

Taiki: That confirms me enough about the guy.

Yumi: You saw Shizuo-kun? You really are lucky Mizuka! I mean, you already met two of the most famous people on bukuro! Oh, speaking of that, have you seen the Black Bike?

Taiki: Changing the topic, don't you?

Yumi: Shut up you!

Mizuka: No, I haven't. Who's that? Oh, by the way I almost got hit by a signpost during that fight...

Taiki: ouch. I surely wouldn't mind if Yumi-chan was in your place and got hit by one. I'm also Orihara-kun would never notice someone like Yumi. She's so loud sometimes it's hard to handle.

Yumi: You're death tomorrow! It's getting late and I'm tired. Need to save my energy to kill someone tomorrow. Night

Mizuka: Night Yumi and tell me more about the Black Biker next time~

\- Yumi has left the chatroom -

Taiki: Night

Taiki: Ah, she left.

Mizuka: If I was you, I would start to plan on how I'm going to survive tomorrow.

Taiki: Aw, c'mon. Getting so sensitive because I teased a little...

Mizuka: She's always sensitive when it comes to something like this. You should lessen your tease a little okay? I'm worried now that I'm not there. Ah, but it's late as she said. I better take my leave as well. Night, Taiki-kun!

Taiki: Alright, I'll try. Night Mizuka, I'll also leave as well. Take care!

Mizuka: You too. Night!

 _\- Mizuki has left the chatroom –_

 _\- Taiki has left the chatroom –_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

A little short this time, but it'll be longer next part.

In this part I add a few new characters that are friends of OC (Kurumi/you). They will appear from time to time, so better introduce them right now. The next 2 parts will be a bit more fun, and probably my favorite.. you'll see. I still can't believe I wrote those things back XD


	4. Chapter 4

2nd Day at Raijin Academy

Like in every school around the world, the lessons are boring, the teachers are pushing homework for their student on their first lesson (already) and the time for the school bell to rings, are painfully slow. But there is something different about this school after class.

\- "IZAAAYAAAA"

A scream was heard from the rooftop of the school building. It startled many students who were heading home. Some gasoline drums suddenly were rolling down the third floor of the school building, almost hit some poor innocent students. Others, who already know what was coming, were hiding inside their classroom, meanwhile the teachers don't move out to stop whoever causes it. Without a doubt, I already knew who causes all this.

\- "Ah, Shizuo-kun started again. Guess I better get home and get ready with some first-aid."

A black-haired boy with glass came out of his classroom in a hurry and stopped to look out of the window, looking far away. I was passing the junior classroom just to explore a little of this school before heading home. Though I'm fully aware it isn't safe like any other school to walk around the school building like this. It is not like the school has that famous seven wonder mysteries, but more than that, strange things happen physically than magically.

The boy notices I heard him talking. He smiled at me in an apologetic manner and ran off embarrassed. I guess he's a friend of Heiwajima-san? Although, some sources said that Heiwajima-san isn't supposed to have any friend the way he his. I guess rumors are rumors. There have been way too many rumours I've heard and mostly deluded, probably this is one of them.

"Better to get home, I guess. I sure don't want those gasoline drums on top of my head, I still need my head intact."

The school is really big compared to the schools in Saitama. Honestly, I wasn't impress because I was sure it's supposed to be this way. Nothing is surprising when you're in a big town, everything is supposed to look elegant and bigger for little town you. The air pressure here is heavier and it's a lot noisier around. Especially, the people. They are the cause of these noises, and along these noises are also danger.

\- "I wonder if Takehiko-kun and Aimi-chan will come to Ikebukuro" I thought aloud

\- "Sushi! Want some sushi?" The same black Russian sushi seller is standing at the same spot and handle the same paper just like yesterday. Why did I choose this same route again?

\- "Uh..." I don't feel like replying. I'm tired...

\- "Are you depressed? Having adolescence?"

\- "N-Not really... maybe? Wait… What make you think I have adolescence?"

\- "Oooh… really?" Simon gave a somewhat teasing grin.

\- "R-Really! Now you're making fun of me, aren't you?"

\- "What's going on?"

I must have looked like I was in trouble, but that wasn't the case. However, this tall brown haired boy dressed in Raijin High School uniform came up to us. He looks like a year older than me so I was startled when he first came up to us. The second year boy repeated the question again.

\- "Oh, Kadota-san. No no, she keeps looking down and sad. So I thought she had adolescence."

\- "Telling someone like that so bluntly." The boy sighed in response. "It is not something you say to a stranger, Simon."

\- "Well, I though sushi would help her. Kadota should eat sushi too. You look gloomy."

\- "Does my expression look that bad to you!? Anyway..." The boy looks back at me as I was staring in confuse.

\- "Don't worry about Simon. He's a good guy even though he looks scary (two meters tall!?) and has weird accent, but you can tell he doesn't live in Japan and does no harm. However, I would still recommend you a sushi at this shop. It' pretty good."

\- "A-Arigatou gozaimasu for the recommendation and sorry if I kind of cause any trouble."

\- "Nah, this guy looks scary enough that could cause any trouble by regular people."

\- "Just come in and eat sushi while you two talk!"

Simon suddenly dragged me and the boy inside the shop. We were both kind of a little confused at the sudden grab-and-force to eat sushi. We sat at the desk where Simon serves tuna sushi, unagi sushi and Sasazushi. Or... I'm not even sure it is sasazushi the way it was packed. What worries me more is who's are going to pay for all this, as I looked at the plate blankly?

\- "Simon!?" The boy whine

\- "I'll give you both a discount" At that remark, we were more relaxed. The boy looked a little uncomfortable as much as I was though there wasn't much we could do.

\- "I'm Kadota Kyohei, second year in Raijin, sorry that I didn't introduce earlier."

\- "Mizuhanade Kurimi, first year in Raijin, nice to meet you Kadota-san"

\- "Mizuhanade, eh? Stroking the water, if you put that in katakana?" Kadota-san said as he was thinking. He looked deeply interested in the meaning of the name.

\- "haha, something like that."

\- "And Kurimi means, cheatnut beauty right? Taking out Mi and Kuri would be chestnut while Mi means beauty. Am I correct?"

A black haired boy came and sat beside us, was the one who spoke. When I saw him, I felt the urge to stand up and leave.

\- "Izaya, welcome welcome. Glad to see you alive and able to visit the shop." Simon welcomed Izaya as he came back with some menu.

\- "Thanks, Simon…. But is this how you are welcoming people?" Izaya questioned.

\- "Fighting again as usual. Haven't you guys done enough damage last year?" Kadota-san asked.

\- "Nahh... it wasn't that bad like last year." Izaya frown

\- "Are you waiting for the school building to crush into half, then you will admit it damage?!"

\- "I'll take my-"I stood up, but I was holding back to sit again by Izaya

\- "Are you avoiding me or something? How rude!" Izaya gave out a grin in a funny way as he said that.

\- "To be honest, I don't feel safe around you." I coldly glare at him back.

\- "So you're saying, you rather be with a person who make you feel comfortable? But you know you can't judge people from their first impression just because you get this aura of secure. There might be something more hidden behind that sympatric face or maybe those warm smiles you see and would end up ignoring the rest of the bad things you just saw. "

\- "In fact, you're saying I should know that person better before I judge from the outside? Well, another opinion, I could argue with you is it can be too late for me to turn back if I get to know that guy and regrets later. If I don't want to regret it, I rather stay away from that person before all hell breaks loose."

* * *

\- Mizuka has entered the chatroom -

Yumi: Konbawa Mizuka

...

Yumi: Mizuka?

Mizuka: Ah, sorry. I was just tired. Konbawa ~

Yumi: Something's wrong? You seem to be abnormally tried since the day you're in bukuro!

Mizuka: You know our school keeps having these nosy times every day, and my parent doesn't stop bugging me.

Yumi: I didn't know Izaya-kun and Shizuo-kun are fighting every day!?

Mizuka: Appearently, according to everyone at school. They do. Though I don't want to talk about the depress time I'm having here. How's the second day at school there? And did you actually kill Taiki-kun?!

Yumi: Well...

\- Taiki has entered the chatroom -

Taiki: THAT WASN'T FUNNY YUMI! (ToT)

Mizuka: You didn't seriously do what I think you would've done?

Yumi: I did

Taiki: The teachers grounded me and I will be under observation for 3 days. Thanks Yumi, now I'm going hell instead of schooling.

Yumi: You should stop reading porn and following the lessons.

Taiki: Since when are you a nerd!? All I remember was you kept asking Mizuka-chan for copying homework.

Yumi: But Mizuka is not with me anymore! I need to focus and maybe I can come to Tokyo one day!

Mizuka: Ah right, I was going to ask. Are you guys coming to bukuro 28 April?

Taiki: Actually, we planned to visit you this weekend. If it's alright for you?

Yumi: Yeah, we've talked to our parents and they gave us a green light. So if it isn't much trouble to you, we would like to come to bukuro this weekend!

Mizuka: I totally wouldn't mind that!

Taiki: We'll be coming on Friday night, so if you don't mind coming and get us?

Mizuka: Bukuro at night... I haven't tried to go out late hour yet... hmm...

Yumi: Then let us explore bukuro at night together!

Taiki: You're not planning to visit a host club, are you?

Yumi: I'll kick you into gay bar if you don't mind.

\- Taiki has left the chatroom -

Mizuka: You're being too harsh on him.

Yumi: Well, angel Kurimi-chan. What have you been through today? You didn't happen to meet Izaya-kun again?

Mizuka: Well, about that...

* * *

\- "You two seems to get along well. Now eat, eat, and eat sushi!" Simon humiliates force the 3 of us to keep eating his sushi.

The conversation stopped right there, but we surely have much more to say. When we finally needed to pay, Izaya was the one who ended up paying for us. Which neither Kadota-san nor me minded, though I felt I would be in debt to him if I don't pay so I did. We did have a little longer quarrel over it, but ended up with me paying my part as I wished.

\- "Well then, thank you for everything today Kadota-san and sorry for troubling you earlier to get you caught up in this." I said and bow apologetic.

\- "Don't mind that, between are you new here? I don't think I've seen you at our school before."

\- "Ah, I'm a transferred student from a little town in Saitama. Just got here two days ago to attend Raijin Academy. Bukuro is a big town and I've still yet to get familiar with. However, so far, I haven't had any trouble in finding my way home hehe!"

\- "That's good then. And I take that Izaya is in the same class as you are? Anyway, I'll take my leave for now. Nice talking to you, Mizuhanade-san"

Kadota-san waved and left off to a different way into the jungle of buildings, while I started to walk towards the railway once again... followed by Izaya... and Shizuo!


	5. Chapter 5

_-_ "Could you stop following me!?"

Orihara Izaya, I never knew he could be this annoying guy. On another though, I've been wondering but is he's a stalker? Because where ever I go, he'll just appear right there. Ikebukuro is a big city after all, so why do I always bump into him?

\- "Kurimi-chan, you're so narrow-minded. You're not the only one who is going to the railway. Besides, you saw me the other day in the underground, so shouldn't that at least confirm you we're going the same way? "

\- "Whatever, and I didn't give you permission to call me by-"

Before I could finish the line, Orihara-san was suddenly hit by a vending machine. A flying vending machine!?

\- "Izaaayyyaaaa"

Heiwajima-san appeared out of nowhere from a corner we never saw. He shouts out in our direction with a humming tone in his voice, at the same time, ignoring everyone around him. Without a doubt, the owner of the flying vending machine is no other than his work. Orihara-san stood up from the ground as if it was nothing. But that didn't mean he doesn't feel the pain he received. Even though he tried to show a cool expression, I could tell he hated to display weakness.

\- "Are you trying to seduce a girl from your class again, you louse?" Heiwajima-san murmured in a whisper, yet it was clear enough for only us to hear and it gives me chills.

\- "Aw, Shizu-chan. Are you jealous? I never knew you wanted a piece of me as well"

\- "Shut up, and stop calling me that, you creep!"

\- "But you're saying bad things about me. It's unfair! I'm not the type to seduce people. It's humans who seduce me, like even now you are seducing me"

\- "The hell you're rambling about?!"

I'm standing bashfully in-between the cat and dog confessing impudent "love" to each. All for the reason of knowing each other's disgustful personality too well. They definitely seem _very_ close. So it kind of crossed my mind:

\- "tsundere..."

\- "Eh? Did you say something Kurimi-chan?" My stupid mouth slipped those words, which came from my inner secret mind and to say that out loud was a big mistake. I felt my face heated with a blush, I bet is displaying. Both Orihara-san and Heiwasjima-san is now taking their attention on me.

\- "Oh, n-no! Sorry for the sudden interruption. Please, ignore me like I'm just a wall." I picked up a Fanta bottle, which came out of the vending machine Orihara-san got hit by, and open to drink it. Blending myself in with the vending machines. Okay, maybe not a vending machine which isn't the safest choice. I meant wall.

\- "Oi, aren't you too relaxed" Orihara-san gave me a glare and a sigh

\- "I dunno why I should care. It has nothing to do with me. Your problem" I pointed out to Izaya as he stared back coldly.

\- "Don't ignore me!"

Heiwajima-san suddenly ran really fast toward Orihara and tried to punch him. Orihara dodge the punch right in time and as well as a kick that Shizuo tried right after the punch. In a speed I couldn't keep track on, Izaya took out his switchblade from his pocket and went behind Shizuo, in which Heiwajima-san couldn't keep up, and nicked Heiwajima-san's cheek when he finally turned around. Orihara's movement was so flawless with a speed that was almost unreal. I couldn't help but was drawn into their fight, had to admit it was pretty entertaining.

\- "I just remembered I almost leave you a mark on the chest when we first met, so I though trying to deepen the mark would be too cruel. Instead, on the cheek would be better and I was right. It looks sexy on you, Shizu-chan."

Why do I suddenly have a feeling that tease was implying with feelings onto? It was… flirtatious and the way he softly touches Shizuo's chest... Aimi-chan's yaoi obsess is contagious I guess.

\- "Kurimi-chan! Your looks gave away that you're thinking something dirty!"

\- "The hell" I throw the Fanta bottle at him, but he dodged that with a smirk on his face.

\- "Kowai, I didn't though Kurimi-chan could be so violent"

\- "I'm losing my patience and formality because of you!"

\- "Ah, we're going to miss the train if we don't hurry. Let's go." We ran off the railway as Izaya took my hand. Well, more like dragging me to be more precise.

* * *

Yumi: Kyaaa, Izaya-kun took your hand. It's like he just saved you and ran off the princesses from an evil monster.

Mizuka: What are you saying!? Didn't I mention about those yaoi conversations, suspicious dodging movement and the switchblade?

Yumi: Gomen, but I just still think Izaya-kun is cool. And yaoi conversation can be ignored.

Mizuka: You're just unbelievable...

\- Taiki has entered the chatroom -

Mizuka: Welcome back Taiki-kun! Yumi-chan is just having a bad day today. So don't mind her.

Taiki: ;_;

Mizuka: Eh?

Yumi: You just came in and ruining our lovely my conversation again. Why are you always like this?

Taiki: You're just too cruel Yumi! Why are YOU like that? You know what? The teacher just called my parents and Yuina-chan came and reveals my hidden collections. They were confiscating all of my collections!

Yumi: …. Gomen.

Taiki: *cries in a corner*

Mizuka: Well, you did kind of put your collection in an obvious place where anyone can find it. It was a matter of time until your parents discover it…

Yumi: Anyway, so did Izaya-kun take you to any special place?

Taiki: *in deeper corner and starts to draw depressing symbols on the wall*

Mizuka: Yumi-chan, don't make a weird scenario. And Taiki-kun stop drawing a heart sharp on the wall with your favourite porn star name in the middle of it. It's creepy.

Taiki: What the hell!? How did you know I was thinking exactly that!?

Mizuka: Though we did miss the train…

Yumi: I knew it

* * *

We saw the train leaving us as we breathlessly tried to catch our breath. Ran all the way in hope to get on it, but failed. I have a bad feeling I'll get scolded once I get home. Oh well, it's nothing to do than send a message and apologize.

\- "Thanks for making me miss the train" I coldly glared at Izaya. However, I quickly took my attention on the hand he is holding me. It was shaking all the way since we ran from Shizuo. I bet he's in pain than he displays.

\- "I think we should treat this broken arm," I slowly touched his left arm and squeezed it lightly to see how bad it is. A faint painful expression was shown from the reaction, Izaya truly hate to show it! This is could be fun to tease, but I'm not in the mood for that.

\- "I know someone who's always ready to treat my wound. But being this way doesn't bother me either"

\- "From the looking, I know you're a masochist, but it bothers me. So it's better to treat this wound fast. I feel somewhat guilty seeing you like this" I hope it's nothing serious as I examined his arm.

\- "Are you weak for me now, Kuri-chan?" Izaya teased.

\- "I'll just let you die here" I want to drop that hand so badly now.

* * *

Yumi: How could you say such a cruel thing to him?!

Taiki: I doubt you'll leave him there. You're too kind, Mizuka-chan. You should've left him dying there.

Mizuka: I just can't leave a person in pain like that even if I hate him. So we went to his "friend's" apartment somewhere in Kawagoe Highway.

Yumi: Wow, so there is a scenario as I thought.

Mizuka: Oh please...

* * *

His friend lives on the top floor of an apartment building, which would usually mean someone big. At least that is just my impression. Izaya isn't planning to meet up with some mafia!?

The elevator was fast and high tech, while my nervousness got me going. We rang on the door intercom and within a second a person in a full black biker suit with a yellow-black cat like-helmet opens the door. I looked at the helmet person in awe and wonder why the person makes me feel... empty. Like the person don't give out a human sense.

\- "Oh Izaya! I knew you would come!"

A boy popped his head from behind the helmet person's back and called out to Izaya. I recognized him right away that is the sempai I met before I left school.

\- "Oh, you brought a girl with you? Wait, I remember you! Didn't we saw each other right before the school bell rang"

\- "It seemed like you know each other already, anyway, my arms are feeling numb." Izaya started to sound weak.

We went inside to continue our talk. The boy introduced himself as Kishitani Shinra, he usually will treat Izaya's wounds whenever he and Shizuo fights. His treatment is precise, according and professional. It's like he's a real doctor.

By the way my formality is off to call Izaya by his surname is now gone. He has been such an annoying vermin since I missed the train so I'm going to be in so much trouble, and same goes for Shizuo though it's temporally.

Kishitani-sempai live alone with a girl in a cat helmet named Celty. (He whispered to me that she's his future wife as well) She apparently can't talk and often using an iPhone to communicate with us, according to Kishitani-sempai, she is muteness. It doesn't bother me much that Cetly-san can't speak, but there seems to be something more than that. I just couldn't put my finger what it is.

The intercom suddenly rang and Celty-san went to open it. Kishitani-sempai remains seated, treating Izaya's arm and now working on to cover a bandage on the arm. Luckily for Izaya, his arm isn't broken, but he needs a break to rest. Then we heard a loud cracking noise come from the room access like the doorway was being forcefully ripped apart. Kishitani-sempai calmly walks up and went to look at the guest and spoke cheerfully.

\- "Shizuo-kun, what a coincidence. Izaya-kun is here as well. Come on in "

From the look on Celty's gesture of saying the person to calm down, it's alarming me something bad is coming. Consider I was right; I didn't though Shizuo would carry the door with him from the doorway just to throw it on Izaya. Shizuo kept cursing he'll kill Izaya while Izaya simply sat kingly on the sofa being treated his wound.

A scene like this just simply makes me feel headache. What have I gotten myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Friday is finally here, and tomorrow will be the weekend! Don't we just love the weekend? I can finally have a breath of air away from the place called school as well as the people there. The time at school were almost painfully dull.

Actually, I lied. It wasn't exactly as dull as I describe it to be but indeed it was painful somehow.

2 weeks have passed since the involvement I got myself into that Izaya vs Shizuo fight. My daily life had been drastically changed the past days. In the corridor, I would quickly get some glare from the Rajin students. The news about my "befriended" Izaya-kun spread in a speed of lighting for the whole school. So now my life at Raijin feels so much more unsecured than before. Every step I take, I get an itchy feeling of stalkers follow me from behind. Or perhaps am I going paranoid…?

Well, the worst part in all this is his fanclub. Have I ever mentioned about the so-called Izaya's fan club? Is an "official" club to be known as hardcore. These fangirls would do anything for him it's almost scary. A lot of these fangirls are in my class to my disbelief and not to my surprise. As for Izaya himself, he hasn't been bothering me since that day. So the school has been strangely quiet and peaceful to me since. Kind of...

Due to that strange peacefulness, Izaya's fanclub decided to investigate the reason behind his arm broken and his absence from school for 4 days straight. Then there is that rumored about the relationship between him and me, making me their target. Clearly there were students who saw what happened that day. Who wouldn't want to watch their passionate lover's quarrel? Since then on, the girls in class would give me the dagger glare at my present.

"You know, if there is something on your mind, just say it okay?" I blurted it out one of those days. No way can I live like this and feel so uncomfortable.

"W-Well…" they stammered and would just walk away. It turns out the hate for me isn't there yet I guess. These girls might be religiously worshipping him, but not harmful enough thankfully. (At least those in my class...)

Shizuo on the other hand, were less active in attacking Izaya. Then again, Izaya was absent so it was understandable. Even though it was peaceful and all, nothing can be peaceful forever. Once abnormal incidents stop happening, another entertainment come to light again, namely rumors. This flash news rumor contains about Izaya were the man that start to make Shizuo's life "miserable", and various other stuffs that were ridiculous. They also include me in some of those rumors. I don't even want to know about them.

Some of the rumors are true regarding Shizuo and Izaya, since Shinra-senpai himself confirmed it. Speaking of Shinra-sempai, I have been quite on good term with him lately. The reason could be that I often stumble upon the junior classrooms and stop to chat. Duties and hand in assignments make me past there often than I wanted to. There are also other reasons for it that I don't want to talk about. Shinra-sempai incredible laid back to talk with and well informed about health and folktale. It gave the impression he is older than his age. However, sometimes I also feel so distant to him and how disconnect he is with this world at times.

His ashes gray eyes would spark at the mention of Celty every time we talk, his body would move in joy and smile like a child. It's incredibly cute it makes me green with envy. How I wish for someone to love me and speak so lovable like this?

"Where could they be? It has been about 10 min from Tobu Tojo train arrived."

Anyway, I'm currently in Ikebukuro Station, waiting near a bookstore for them. They are late. Calling them didn't help since neither of them are picking up their mobile.

"Half an hour have past... Not that I mind, but..."

If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a patient person, I would have gotten mad at their arrival. However, seeing them carry a hand full of shopping bags plus their backpacks and luggage, I was almost boiling. I wanted to complain but how could I? I couldn't be happier to see them coming all the way to visit me. And to my surprise, they even bring another person along without my knowledge.

"Do you guys want to sleep on the streets or something? If we were home late, the door will lock at 12 and won't be able to open until morning if we're not home by then. You guys delayed the date to get here they got pretty confused on when to leave the house open too. Also, why did you bring THAT guy with you?" I pointed to a brown haired boy, who jumped on me when I mention him.

"I missed you! How could you move out without contacting me or even send me a love letter?"

"Chikage-kun! Cut it out! It's embarrassing, and don't you too jump on me, Taki!"

Struggling to get out from Rokujo Chikage's hug, an underclass mate from Saitama, I finally get a good look at my childhood friends. It reminded me of how much I missed them. We have been friends since elementary after all.

Chikage-kun on the other though, I got to know him through Takehiko-kun 2 years ago. Takehiko-kun was his neighborhood friend, but didn't attend our elementary school at first so he didn't get to be with us until his first year in middle school. Since then Chikage is part of our group. At school, his reputation is known as the prince type. The man of every girl's dream.

"Now, now, boys! As our Kurimi said, we should be moving on or else we might end up sleeping on the street! Oh, and sorry again, it took us this long to get here." Aimi-chan came to the rescue as she gave me a wink with a hint of guilt.

"Okay then, let's go NORTH!" the boys shout in unison, and without getting a chance to protest. We already found ourselves at the north exit of Sunshine 666.

The North exit of the train station is a place where is mostly to satisfy adults. It's truly is a place for these two pervert boys to be sightseeing, adding that Aimi-chan is interested in this as well. I admit this place is like a new world for me.

"Kurimi, have you gotten used to the way around bukuro?" Aimi-chan asked.

"I am kind of use to some part, but there are lots of places I haven't explored yet. For instance, this place." I pointed out. The boys in front of us are so hyper like a troublesome kid that people just got to stare at us.

"Chikage look! This shop sells all this stuff from the magazine!" Takehiko-kun pointed to a shop near a pharmacy.

"Wow" Chikage was awed and got closer to the window of the shop to get a better look inside. Let me leave with an imagination that this shop is for 18+

"Boys will always be boys" Aimi-chan said.

"Right," I beamed

"No worries, Kurimi-chan. You'll always be the one for me." Chikage turned to me to give a sunshine smile.

"Chikage. What are you talking about?" I blush in response... a tiny bit of blush!

"Besides, we should really get back home. It's not like I don't want to explore this place, it's just that is late." I said, trying to go back to the station.

"C'mon girls, I know you want to visit the host club." Said Takehiko-kun, trying to tempt Aimi-chan.

"…I'm not that pervert"

"Aimi-chan, please. Convince our dear princess Cream-chan" Takehiko-kun beg.

"Cream-chan?" I said, shallow.

"Well, once in a life time Cream-chan" Aimi-chan smiled, obviously got manipulated.

"Kurimi-chan, I'll buy you a manga." Chikage said.

"…3 manga and a cake."

"THAT MUCH?" Takehiko-kun shouted, while Chikage stared at his wallet for second and then looked at a sweating Takehiko-kun and Aimi-chan.

We went inside an alley where we followed behind a sexy host (or so Aimi said) that led us to a street full of host and stripper clubs. The street was full of neon light, drunken businessmen attempting to check out one of the girls and every club look… flashy. It so bright. This is the other side of Tokyo night that I was forbidden to visit, but it looks mysteriously a wonder to me.

"See that chick over there Chikage, I don't think I can hold my nosebleed any longer." Said Takehiko-kun sudden.

"Then its best for us to leave." I said.

"Kurimi!" Aimi-chan was now attracted to a man behind alley who look somewhat familiar to me. Wait, it can't be…

"Shizuo! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Or so I fared.

What in the world is Heiwajima Shizuo doing in a place like this? He seems to be in trouble with some groups of Yankees. Well, it's an impression of their fashion sense.

"You wiped half of our member last year. This year I was promoted to be their leader, and here I am to crush you for what you did to my mates, you piece of trash."

"Tch, you guys can go on and whine, but that won't change any-"

"Shut up."

Without waiting, he threw his baseball bat towards Shizuo's head. But Shizuo caught it lightly and ran in a blink of an eye toward the hoodlum and gave him a punch in the face. The hoodlum's body received the punch like he was hit with a tick iron pole and was thrown backward on the bricked wall. If this was an anime, I'm sure the wall would have become a hole by now.

The gang didn't even try to hit back on Shizuo, knowing that they won't success. So like any perfectly sane person would do they run away once Shizuo glare at them.

"Wow, Heiwajima-san sure is like the rumors says" Aimi-chan whisper, and everyone nods in response. Unfortunately, he heard us and glared in our direction.

"Who's there!?"

Shocked as we were, we couldn't respond immediately and were frozen on the spot. Shizuo is moving closer towards us and the only one who can bail us out this situation is no else than me. The only solution my friends have is to throw me out as an offer. How wonderful friends I have (although Chikage hold me back for a second.)

"S-Shizuo-kun…"

Shizuo stopped on the spot and gave me a surprise look. The silence of awkward is filling the grasp between us, though it didn't last long for me to break it.

"I'm s-sorry." But I fail to know what to say next.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like there is anything to apologize." Shizuo responded softly.

Like in a shoujo manga, flowers are blooming and sparkling around us like everything was just a fairytale. But all that was just my own imagination, I guess… His sudden change to soften himself was all too sudden to me. I'm surprised I became speechless for a second.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Yes, I am an idiot. I couldn't find any word to respond. My mind became a mess, geez.

"A girl shouldn't be out this late, especially here. You and your friends should go home now!" With that said, he turned his back toward the way the gang escaped.

The other three come out from the corner and we watched Shizuo moving toward another dark alley. But before he can do that…

"Actually, we're kinda lost"

"Huh?"

* * *

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the delay of the story! I have been quiet busy with lots of things. I have been on vacations and visited many places so I didn't have time to update. Even though, this story was written before up and to chapter 9, there were lots of changes I wanted to make and things to add. I hope from now on I'll be able write and update more frequently. Also I want to thank you who reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot. It gives me boots of wanting to write more. Also, those who follows and favorite it as well. Thank you so much 3


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, Shizuo decided to save us out of that alley **and** even escorted us home. I'm pretty sure Shizuo felt he accomplished a mission and had got rid of us by then… but he got it completely wrong.

On our knees, we begged Shizuo-san to join us to Shinjuku the next day. We felt truly grateful for what he did, so we insist him to join with us. As the kind of person he is, he can't just resist kids with puppy eyes, right?

"Wow, so this Shinjuku… it's like a dream comes true." Aimi-chan spoke aloud. Some other tourist turned to look at us with an amused smile. Just like yesterday.

"Who are these people?" Shizuo-san followed us from behind. Somehow, I get this feeling that he enjoys himself more than he shows. Even though he acted somewhat cold and gives us those suspicious looks. Still. he looks more inviting than the rest of us.

"Um… they are my friends from Fujima, a small place somewhere in Saitama. They are just here to visit me for the weekend. " I introduced them to Shizuo-san.

"So, you're the legendary Shizuo-san. I though the rumors was referenced to a girl. You see, someone from Tokyo transferred to our class this year and he mentions someone named Shizuo-chan. I actually assume it was…"

Chikage halted when he saw the sudden change on Shizuo's face. However, just like yesterday Shizuo-san tempted down his anger real quickly. For a moment, we (expect Chikage who looks perfectly calm) were all worried another bomb were set to activate.

"Phew, though if that really were to explode, we just need Orihara-san to appear," Aimi-chan whispered.

"For god sake, no!" I quickly replied.

"I wanted to see how good they really are," Chikage chimed in, somehow I felt like his attitude changed.

"Not you too." I hissed

"Hey, I have different motives to see the fight compare to her." Chikage pointed to a smirking Aimi-chan.

"So you know about her hobby?" I said, obviously surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? Her intention is so obvious." Chikage looks at me with a puzzled face. Here I though a yaoi fangirl is hard to spot on, guess I'm lacking common sense.

"Ah, Shizuo."

Someone shout at us from behind. It was Katoda-san who came out of a convenience store holding a handful of plastic bags.

"Katoda-senpai. It's been a while." I greeted.

"Mizuhanada-san, right? Ah sorry, it's been a while since we first met. How have you been?" Kadota-san asked.

"I'm getting used to Tokyo now, what about senpai? How's thing going?"

"Same as ever. I'm just here on an errand, though. By the way Shizuo, I admit I'm a bit surprise to see you here with a bunch of kids." Katoda-san smiled at Shizuo-san and obviously Shizuo-san blushed at that remark. What is this feeling I am getting? This is the first time I have ever seen Kadota-san smile and Shizuo-san blush. What kind of cute moe chemistry is this? This strange feeling makes me want to happily faint on the spot for some reason.

"It's great to see that he can spend high school like this. Oh, that ice cream stand is quite good." Katoda-san pointed toward an ice cream stand near the park. He decided to tag along with us for a while, so we settle down on a bench near the lake pool.

"I'll go and get ice creams for us," and with that said, Shizuo-san left us to the ice cream mountain… erm.. I mean ice cream stand.

"I'll go with you, I know what flavor they like" Aimi-chan followed behind.

"Looking at him now Shizuo-san really is kind. I wonder what really triggers him, though." I spoke once Shizuo-san disappeared with Aimi-chan behind.

"How long has he been like this?" Takehiko-kun quickly asked.

"That is something you should ask Shinra. I have only known him last year. But I heard his strength has always been with him since elementary." Katoda-san replied, settle down at the corner of the bench.

"Huh, I though senpai knew him for as long as Shinra-senpai? Well, that was from the impression I got a minute ago..." I said, avoiding his gaze. Obviously, Chikage noticed the deep meaning behind it and smiled mischievously at me. Damn you, Chikage. He might catch on that I probably know about them more than I let on.

"Well, I'm sort of like you guys. I don't piss him off, nor am I scared of him, and that's as far as our relationship goes. He wouldn't open up because he doesn't want people to get involved with him. Shizuo is a kind person!" Kadota-senpai explained and looked towards a couple flirting the opposite bench from ours. They quickly part away once they notice our stares, but we really didn't pay attention to them at all. Not me at least.

"Deep down, he wants to have friends and people to understand him. In the end, he could only lock those feelings away…" I whispered.

"Probably" Kadota-senpai and smiled kindly towards me. A fuzzy feeling is building up in me, and that made me realize senpai is an amazing person… and a player.

"I believe that person who locked his feelings in a cage like that has to be Izaya. " Chikage stated.

"That could be. It was Izaya who made Shizuo's high school life as it is today." Kadota replied.

"Speaking of Izaya-san, how well do you know him?" I a sudden curiosity sparks me.

"Is this some sort of interview? I mean, why are you guys so… interest?" Kadota-san point out. We were squeezed ourselves closer on Katoda-san.

"U-Uh, well. You know they are sort of famous," I answered. I could feel a sweat slowly falling down from my forehead.

"…That's true. However, I though Mizuhanada-san should know more about them than I do. I mean, I have seen you hanging around Shinra-senpai recently." Now it is my turn to get the attention and stares. Great.

It's true that I have seen Shinra-senpai recently. Well, more like we bumped into each other often. For the past few days, I had been passing through the senior corridor due to errands from the teacher and for cleaning duty. Especially when Izaya isn't around to do the duties as well. Somehow I always end up doing the core with him. N-Not that I miss him at that time minds you!

"You see… I couldn't bring myself to ask him. Shinra-senpai is too… happy. It's hard to ask." I answered, a bit shaken.

"He's pretty open if you really ask him. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you lots of things about them more than I can. Sorry I can't be much help here" Kadota-san gave us an apologetic smile and that ends the conversation. Or so I though…

"Regarding Izaya, I do know that he's the one who is behind most of the strange incident at school. And especially Shizuo would be the center of it."

"Izaya, huh?" from across me, I could hear Chikage whispered it. He looks deep in thoughts. Chikage is giving this mature look than last I saw. I'm surprised as his senpai.

"Kurimi. I want to warn you to stay away from Izaya as far as possible if I were you. He's dangerous."

"Huh? What do yo-?"

Shizuo-san and Aimi-chan came back with hands full of ice creams at that moment. The conversations got to end once Shizuo-san is here. We felt like speaking about Izaya is a taboo if Shizuo-san is around. It can't be certain if Shizuo-san will like it or not.

Shizuo-san handed me the ice cream. My favorite flavor usually is chocolate but lately, I have discovered vanilla tasted better. My favorite flavor tends to change from time to time, but my love for chocolate lasted longest. Furthermore, I couldn't bring myself to eat chocolate and I hate the strawberry flavor with a passion.

For a moment I was surprised to see Shizuo-san take the milk flavor. I thought he would be the chocolate type or even coffee type. Guess looks can be deceiving. Kadota-san is as I thought he would be, the coffee type, as mature as he is. Chikage takes the usual strawberry and Aimi-chan takes chocolate, which leaves another vanilla flavor to Takehiko.

I wish time would stop right then, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought this. The time we spend talking, laughing and fooling around. It reminds me back in Fujimi. Right, Fujimi… For a moment, I felt emotional, but at the same time, I feel someone was staring at me so I looked up. My eyes met Shizuo-san and we both were startled and quietly look away.

"Wow, I can't believe senpai would know what those guys were talking about. I mean they are full of perverts." Aimi-chan's voice brought us back.

Kadota-senpai shrugs as a reply and mention he knows a friend who has similar interest. I wonder what friend could that have an interest in perverted stuff? Oh well… A few moments later Kadota-senpai stands up from the bench, ready to leave.

"Well, I have to get going now. These books are waiting to be read, and the one who ordered these aren't so patiently for too long. If I'm not back anytime soon that is." After he said that he stood up and left in the opposite direction from ours.

"I'll have to take my leave as well. It's getting late, when are you guys leaving?" Shizuo-san sudden ask.

"We'll take the last train. After all, someone probably wants us to stay here longer." Takehiko-kun grin.

"Alright, take care! I have to leave now. Sorry, bye!" And Shizuo-san left us even though we begged on our knees one last time. Despite that didn't work out, it was still worth to see Shizuo-san embarrassed.

"W-Where should we go next? You guys should save some places for next time as well." I stated. Aimi-chan and Takehiko-kun stared mischievous at me and smirked. I blush at their action and quickly look away from their gaze.

"You don't have to be shy, Kurimi. We know you'll miss us once we're gone." Takehiko-kun gave out a sweet smile and a tub up, whereupon I smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, so you can smile like that once in a while?"

A voice I'm so familiar with. Very familiar that just makes me want to cry. The very person I don't want to meet on a day like this suddenly appears in front of me. As startled as I was, I jumped at his presence since he placed his face close to mine. How didn't I notice him before now?!

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Shame, I loved your smile a second ago. I was just _walking_ around here and sightseeing. Nothing special, though. A friend of mine lives close by so I came to visit."

"I see." I nodded, making a somewhat content face.

"K-Kurimi. T-T-T-That's Orihara Izaya-san, right? Introduce us!" Aimi-chan whispered. Oh, how I wish I can't.

"Yeah, why don't you introduce us? I have never seen these people in our school before. Certainly, they don't look to be from here either. Well, where is my manner? I'm Orihara Izaya. Nice to meet you." Apparently, Izaya has good hearing. Our whispers were for nothing. I just simply dagger stares at him, I hope he feels the pain.

Aimi-chan stared at Izaya fascinated while the guys were faking an unimpressed face at his present. In the end, I just have to give him a brief detail of our circumstances.

"I see. Well, why don't we do something fun together then? It'll be a while before you have to leave, so let's have some fun!" Izaya's smile simply scares me. However, I am curious on what the "fun" thing he meant.


	8. Chapter 8

"Izaya-sama!"

That was the most unusual voice I have ever made in my life. Thanks to the fact of losing to the most horrendous person ever.

Maid Cafe!

Can you imagine it? Does the name ring a bell to you? Well, it certainly gives you an idea of what kind of situation I am stuck in. I see no reason to explain to you any further.

However, I still have to explain to you what happen 2 hours before this incident!

* * *

"Truth or Dear, Kurimi-chan?"

In the most seductive voice I have ever heard, Izaya stared at me with that intense eye, waiting to hear my answer. Do I need to shout to the whole world that really I hate this guy? And on top of that, losing to someone like him? (T_T)

"Tr-"

"Kurimi-nyan, if you choose truth. It's almost like you're trying too hard on this game, and even though I am an informant. It doesn't mean it is my real goal to know your secret! There is no ill intention behind my conscience."

"Informant? You? If that is going to be your future job, suits you well. Just that poker face of yours gives off an ominous feeling to me. Can I doubt that your goal **is** to know my secret? And what's with the… nyan?"

"Well, it was just come out as a spur of the moment. You do kind of reminds me of a kitten." Izaya said softly along with a cute wink.

"Uh, what language are you speaking just now?"

"Alright, you two. Enough flirting so we can move on! Kurimi, what is your answer? Truth?" Aimi asked she looks like she enjoys our bricks even though she has to stop it.

"Aimi, why just did you come up with this game?" I blankly look at her with disapproval.

"Stop whining and answer us" Aimi being as persisting as ever.

I don't want to lose to this jerk, but I don't want to get caught in his trap either. Damn, why does he make thing so complicate? Or am I the one who's complicating the situation to myself? Crap...

"I take the dare! So what do you dare me to?" I yelled, which wasn't what I intended to sound.

"YESSS" Chikage and Takehiko quickly high fived. Really now? D-Did I just walk into a minefield?

Looking at Izaya, that smirk of his, why did I accepting it? Just why? Can I blame that I was drunk from his cute smile? I hate to admit it but when he really wants to look hot, he can really make a girl melt to ice cream.

"Well then, my dear Kurimi-nyan…" Izaya said, trying to heat up the moment.

"Stop that nickname!" Let me go and grab a shovel already!

Before he reveals the dare, the tension in the room was awfully anxiety and intense. It makes me feel uncomfortable. We all know Izaya will always come up with the strangest idea. Like what happened back in spring some weeks after the opening ceremony.

Well, if you insist. We are required to go back further in time to cover this story. If you really have to know!

I haven't mentioned this before but at that time, Izaya was in charge of deciding class representative. Unfortunately, our class isn't much the active type to join in anything. To be more precisely, our class is a bunch of lazy students. That says pretty much the reason why Izaya was standing there in the first place. He was the top student in our class after all.

No one wants to be class reps let alone do anything. As a class A student, we already have enough stuff to deal with. Due to our highest test score of this year's entrance exam, we have huge expectation from our teachers. In any case, no one dare to stand up and offered themselves, everyone even suggests Izaya be the class rep but he instantly rejected the offer.

After a long stuck up discussion, Izaya suddenly suggested something we never though would be doing in a million year. I tell you, in a million year...

"Izaya-sama"

"Izaya-kun…"

"…Bastard Izaya"

Everyone was speechless for a moment. Izaya wanted to test our abilities. By mean, it would require us to do something to prove our worthy of becoming the class reps. Of course, no one wanted to be, and that's, even more, the reason why we have to participate. It's because we all have the "potential" so everyone is candidates, according to him.

I know I'm such a whiner but I couldn't resist expressing that I simply want to die and wish I were absence that day. No, actually I wish I could sink down the earth and never come up again… ever.

You're probably eager to know but I really don't want to recall the bitter memory. I haven't told Takehiko-kun or Aimi-chan. However, they won't have to know about it. Although I'm pretty sure Chikage and Takehiko will whine about it for the rest of their life to miss seeing me being a host...

"It will be a good experience, seize a new opportunity and a completely new challenge for us. Even though this sounds difficult to some of you (unless you're an emo and hikikomori) but I'm confident you all can do this. We can't show the others our class is a bunch lazy students, can we?" Izaya and his speech. He knows how to get things going his way.

Of course being a host doesn't sound so bad but it was. For a girl this stereotype to break the wall of innocent, it is a sin in shoujo romance manga. Have you read a shoujo manga where a girl has to host? And I don't count gender blend if you're having some series in mind, but a host is best for male!

This is getting on my nerves. Never have I lost control of my feelings neither had I ever lost control of my emotion. On top of that, if Izaya turns out to be my prince-sama in this story, I swear I won't be able to live through this. I mean I wouldn't mind being thrown in a reverse harem story. But this... ?

Wait a sec, is this behavior what we usually would call a tsundere?

Enough of my raging POV! Let's just get going, screw this.

"Ehh!? But what's the point of being a host will prove who's going to be class reps?" Hitomi-san, the most beautiful girl in Rajin Academy first year, was the one who voiced out.

"Because our class has that ability," Izaya replied in all seriousness. I swear I spotted a hidden smirk *shivers*

"But what's the point in this? We could take the result from our test entrance that shows our ability. And according to that, you are the highest candidate to be our class rep" I dully spoke out.

"Aren't you being narrow-minded? Even if I am the top student in class, my degree, motivation and dignity don't count as much if I don't prove it to everyone?"

Even though our class doesn't have much the will or motivated students, doesn't mean we aren't the intelligent type. After all, as mention A-class students are supposed to consist of the top students, and ours happen to have the most beautiful and the best students in class. Which is why we can't show that side of us!

"The host competition is going to be like this. Anyone who manages to host up to 30 students first, will be the rep. Also, it won't be fun if we don't add prizes and penalty to motivate everyone, right?"

My reaction? A little startle when hearing that we will have a penalty, but in a positive light, my thoughts were fill with "I want to kill this guy."

"Alright, the 4 top that will be class reps & vice reps. These winners will get a free ticket to an amusement park as a couple. While-"

"Wow, wait a second. Where do you get those tickets? I mean, that doesn't sound cheap" I just had to ask, the way he flashed those ticket on his hands.

"Let's just leave that I have connections. Where was I? Right, the two who manage to host least are going to be the loser couple that requires doing core and cleaning duty for a month, also there is another special surprise punishment that I'll reveal after the battle ends."

The room's atmosphere suddenly feels fiery with everyone pumped up. Either way, everyone gave in and we did it. I don't want to be reminded more of what happened, and you already get the point. So let us goes back to the present!

* * *

"So you have this kind of fetish, my master?" I asked, as polite as I can.

Trying very hard not to go seriously 1000% crazy, I placed the tea he ordered on the table as gentle as I can. Izaya on the other hand only glares at me with a smirk, probably trying very hard not to laugh I assume.

"Master Chikage, how many picture are you planning to take?"

"You see, Kurimi-chan, I'm in the photography club and it's my duty to get all pictures from Tokyo to bring back home. You also see, the president that I must follow, he specifically requested lots of picture of you!" And he continues to flick the camera uncontrollably.

"So I assume, master Chikage. You are the president of that photography club, right?"

"…." Chikage turned away.

Bull eyes!

"But Kurimi-chan, you're so cute!" Aimi-chan's eyes were all sparkling. I forgot she has a thing for cosplay besides BL.

"Where is Takehiko-kun though?" Izaya asks, drinking his tea. It's so strange to see him drinking tea, knowing how he is.

"He's on the toilet trying to get rid of his nosebleed, master Izaya."

"That's so like him"

Bing*

The owner of the shop entered the café with a sullen face. Once he saw us his face soften and smiled at us. Then he processes to his employee in a serious expression again, making the mood in the shop all serious. Speaking of the owner, he was "kind" enough to let me work for today, even though it was all for a punishment of a silly game. And by kind, I mean he overheard our conversation and went along with Izaya's scheme.

"Finally it drained."

Takehiko came back again with a toilet paper on his nose along with a maid followed behind. Suddenly from the kitchen, the employee, and the owner started to argue loudly.

"Excuses us, but we would like you to leave the shop now. We're sorry for the inconvenience but we're closing early today. As for the cloth, mistress, you can come back tomorrow to return it. Now please leave." The maid bows once and we were forced to leave. The café then closed in front of us.

"I guess it can't be helped," I said, looking relief.

"You're not forgetting the deal here, aren't you? Don't jump on the wagon just yet. The deal was that you are supposed to be a maid for a day. Basically, a day meant 24 hours, and you have only fulfilled 2 hours. Which means you have 22 hours left to stay as a maid."

"W-What!? Objection! In a normal sense of human understanding, a day would mean only today, times wouldn't mean anything!" I protest.

"Hold it! That was only humans limit understanding of the terms "day", which basically means a human that are below our average way of thinking. Taken that we are the top student, shouldn't a day meaning "24 hours" have a huge significance for us?"

"Surely, but hold it! Don't get all cocky of yourself just because you are the top student. And are you claiming that I think I am like you? What makes you thinks that? I have the lowest grade in class so take that!"

"Objection and Liar! You had the 2nd highest score test in the entrance exam. How could you stomp so low in the recent test? And I don't fancy myself as a top student. I just do what I can, that's all."

"Well, whatever. Either way, it's none of your business! I object to your statement about me!"

"Ho-"

"Order! Order! Order! I want silent in this court-… erm, street. You guys are attracting attention. Would you please cool down a little?" Chikage is playing the judge now.

Shyly, Aimi-chan and Takehiko-kun dragged us out of the park as fast as they could and got us to the train-station. Since today is the last day that Aimi-chan, Takehiko-kun and Chikage are staying, it was sad to hit back to the reality that they are leaving.

"Are you going to be okay, Aimi-chan? It looks like there are lots of things to carry," I ask in concern with a hug.

"Don't worry about Aimi-chan and instead you should worry about us who carry them." Takehiko growl behind 2 bags + about 12 shopping bag he's holding.

"Takehiko, be a man and take these too. It's our job to help a princess in demise after all." Said Chikage prideful as ever. Though he carries as much as Takehiko.

"What demise? Aren't we more in demise? Damn, so optimistic you are."

"Well, my life is fulfilled and I could die happy now after seeing everything here in Tokyo. I swear I will come here again one day." Chikage stared at me for a moment then smiled sweetly. His smile is genius and generous to see it made me blushes deep inside.

"Good evening. The train to Fujimi will leave shortly. Please, go to platform 3. Thank you"

"Well, it's time for us to leave. Kurimi-chan, we will visit again so don't worry." Aimi-chan looks like she almost going to cry. My own tears almost are going to spill as well.

"If anything happens, just give us a call and we will come right away! Right, guys?" Chikage said, as cheerful as ever. He made me smile and I was sure that what's his intended and he success.

"You won't be the first I will call, though," I replied jokily.

"Kurimi-chan, come visit sometimes as well! We miss you in Fujimi and Fujimi miss you too. So if you have a chance or time. Come! Oh and Izaya-san too if you can!" Takehiko's brightness are always so soothing and refreshing. I miss them, I really am going to miss them again. But…

"If I haven't forgotten about you guys before then," Izaya replied, laughing along with us.

"Bye! Kurimi-chan!" Taiki and Chikage waved.

"Hey, this is not forever goodbye idiots! We'll talk again on the chatroom. So cya!"

"Wait, chatroom! Why wasn't inform about thi-" Chikage was totally surprised right when the door shut between us.

 _As the train left, I took a deep breath and look up to at the night sky._ _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came with the sun beaming its light into my quite chilly room, along with it falls some Sakura petal inside. Lazily waking up from the light that bothered me (because the curtain isn't doing its job) I still don't feel like waking up. Everything that happened on the weekend felt like a dream, and I wish it could last a little longer. This is not like me. Am I that lonely?

"Oh, it's Monday today right…. What time is it now?"

My hands found for my iPhone and discover its half past 7. Right, it's still early… Wait, is it Monday today? Having realized what time it is, in a heartbeat and panic, I moved out of the bed way too fast I tripped and my head ended on the floor. At this point, I just want my head and body to stay there and never wake up. Still in a daze, I made my way to school.

The streets don't feel so chilly like my room, but it certainly livelier. People are walking fast to get to their work or business. You can see some panicked students on their way to school. Most likely some of them are late, among them are me…

"Kurimi-nyan ~"

I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating, so I speed up my panic run to catch the train. After all, I still feel a bit dozy. With the sound of the train leaving, my heart sank sorrowful because I couldn't make it. All I could do, is watch the train leaves me behind. This feeling hit me and reminds me back me again of yesterday, the feeling when they left the day before. Exhaust finally caught up, I ended up standing there in my own world for a bit until someone's eye caught mine.

"Uzaya…" I coldly said.

"What kind of rude nickname have you found?" Izaya firmly stare at me. I felt myself startled at the sudden intense seriousness from Izaya. Does he really dislike it?... I doubt.

"I just thought it sounded close to what you are." I replied. I'm looking at the next train, it'll be here in about 15 min.

"Are you sure you want to call me that and instead not _master_ Izaya? You know what. It's okay. I have your voice recorded right here where I can listen to it as many times as I want." Izaya smile so childish and hold up his iPhone Plus and waved with it.

"YOU WHAT!?" A rush of panic hits me and my face heated up. I tried to catch his mobile without success. Izaya truly enjoys himself as he seems to chuckle at my attempts.

"Oi, aren't you two a bit too lively this early? You know what day it is?" Shinra-senpai came up to us and looked strangely exhausted. He walked up to us and yawn deeply. He has a slightly dark circle under his eyes.

"Shinra-senpai! What are you doing at this place? You look awful by the way." I asked, taking my attention away from Uzaya.

"Ah, I had some business around here so I stopped by. Good morning by the way!" Shinra-senpai's faintly tried to smile, but it seems he really is tired out of his system. I wonder what had happened, anyway, I hope it's nothing serious.

"Hehe, good morning. I hope everything is okay with you. Don't push yourself too much!" I said and chuckle at a tired Shinra. The sight of a tired Shinra is kinda cute.

"Aww… couldn't you also give me a cute smile with a good morning and don't push yourself too much, to me too?" Izaya asked and poked my cheek.

"Never!"

"You two would make a cute couple" Shinra-senpai remarked.

"What do you mean by cute? No way we'll work out! And please don't say that out loud, his fangirls might kill me" I protested and looked around. No other Rajin students are here, good!

"I'm hurt!" Izaya fake a cry.

"Kurimi-chan, don't hurt poor Izaya's feeling." Shinra-senpai pat Izaya's back.

"Don't **you** go on his side!" These two seem to be on the same page when they want to tease me. It's scary.

The train arrived and we made our way to school together. It's so strange to be with the two of them yet I felt somewhat comfortable. Izaya rarely spoke, but he seems to be interested enough to listen to our conversations. Shinra-senpai found his energy when I asked how Celty is doing. I also told him about what happened on the weekend and promised him that he should meet the others as well. He said he would love to meet them next time, also he made a point that he won't ever miss seeing me in maid costume... Izaya, you **got** to mention that?

"Kurimi-nyan, don't forget this weekend, you have some of your maid time left," Izaya winked and left ahead to the classroom. He knows if he stays, his head will get to meet my shoes.

"T-This guy!" I whispered and stomp my way to class.

"M-Morning, Mizuhanada-san" Shizuo whispered loud enough for me to hear when we walked past the locker. I turned around in surprise, but also greeted quickly back to him before he left to his classroom. Wow, that was surprising. His greet had me warmed inside. Shizuo-san is kind of cute after all now that I get to know him a bit.

I walked past Izaya again, who was at the door entrance to our classroom, who didn't say a word, and the class started.

We must decide what club activity we should be in, but you see, I don't feel up to it. Besides, I think the club application is already closed. I was bothered by the volleyball team at the start, but I managed to sneak away. Sneaky sneaky!

Now that I think about it, being in a club might be fun I guess?

"Ahhh, but I am kind of lazy." I blurted out. Summer is coming soon, maybe I should not join any club after all. I do have plans for summer vacation! I want to go to the beach, maybe to the temple or simply to a café. I can't wait for all the festival as well!

"It'll only be me, though. It can't be that bad, right?"

A sudden wind comes onto to me I had to hold on to my hair and lunchbox. Like in every anime out there, I want to sit on the rooftop and have lunch here too. Unlike the anime, I don't spot any pretty boys or cute girls here beside myself. Apparently, the whole school fears the rooftop for some reason.

"And I think I know why… "

"Mizuhanada"

A surprised Heiwajima-san stood at the door looking at me with my mouth hang open for that tasty yakisoba noodle flavor.

"Ah, hello Heiwajima-san!" I greeted cheerfully back. It's great to see another human being up here too. Then again, he is one of the reasons why people avoided the rooftop.

"What are you doing here alone?" Heiwajima-san come up to me and ask.

"I needed some air so I thought the rooftop is the perfect place to keep for myself a bit. However, it's so quiet, it's eerie. So, it's nice to see someone else besides me. I'm sorry if I'm taking your spot. I'll move away if you prefer no one here." I said and process to pack my stuff.

"N-No, it's okay, I don't mind you here…" Heiwajima-san quickly replied.

"Really?" I surprisingly looked up to the tall blond haired man in front of me. His hair is flowing along the wind and his face looked away from me. Like he was shy. That's just so him. The day I spend with him and the Aimi-chan and the others make me realize Heiwajima-san is a kind, quiet and shy person. He rarely shows that to strangers and he would put this stoic face that makes it hard to read him. Added that rumors of him that goes around.

"Yes, it's fine. C-Can I join you?" Heiwajima-san's face look slightly pink, this makes me happy. I want to know more about Heiwajima-san.

"Of course, Heiwajima-san! If you would like my company, I'm really glad to be here." I replied, beaming with smiles.

"Thank you…" Heiwajima-san faintly reply. I could barely hear it, though.

We didn't talk much, but enjoyed the quiet rooftop and the beautiful weather. I simply ask how he was doing and how the class was. His replies are short and simple, just how I expected. Speaking of which, he didn't talk much either when he hung out with us.

"By the way, Mizuhanda-san, I heard a rumor going around that you're dating Izaya." Heiwasjima-san suddenly sounds serious.

"What!? When? How? Seriously?" I'm utterly confused.

"…. I'm glad it's not true. Stay away from him" Heiwajima-san simply said. I couldn't see his face as he was facing away.

"I wish I could. I don't know how or why, but I stumble upon him quite often. Besides, I don't think Orihara-san is that bad of a person. He might be quite annoying, bringing some trouble, but I don't think he is that cruel. At least to me, he wasn't…" I said. I'm not so sure about Orihara-san myself, but I feel that Orihara-san isn't a bad person.

Heiwajima-san didn't reply, it was like he listens to my word and thought about it long and hard. We sat quiet like that for a while when we suddenly heard the bell. We both quickly bolt up, too quick, we hit our heads. The Heiwajima-san didn't react, but I did. He surely hurts like a steel I black out for 2 sec.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry. Mizuhanada-san!"

I simply laugh. I dunno what's funny, but I guess I couldn't help myself. We're kind of alike.

"Call me Kurimi! No need for formality. Okay?"

"…."

"Ku-ri-mi!" I poked at Heiwajima-san. He faced away. It's obviously he's trying to spell my name but keeping his face straight. I don't know why, but this is cute and funny. I want to laugh so much, but I got to keep myself.

"K-K-Kuri-Kurimi-san" Heiwajima-san shuttered.

"Yes! Now we gotta get going or the teachers will be mad. Thank you for letting me join you. See you around, Heiwajima-san!" I ran to the door when Heiwajima-san called me.

"You can call me Shizuo!"

"A-ah.. okay, Shizuo-kun! Arigatou!" and I shyly ran out.

I guess I finally have a friend at this school! I'm so glad! I smile happily all the way into the classroom even though I was late and got teased by the teacher. Orihara-san would usually tease me specially what happened, but this time he didn't.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

Hello _everyone!_

 _I'm sorry for a very long update! I have been quite busy as of late, but I'll try to update more often now. (I hope) I hope you like this chapter as well as the others. I've been a bit unsure on how I'll build up the story from here. As you can see I'm trying to go somewhere, I'm trying to build up something_ on _this chapter. Who she'll end with is still in the dark, so I hope it'll be fitting with whoever she ends up with. If you have anything you want to suggest or say about the story, I'm all ears._

 _Most importantly, thank you for reading and see you!_


End file.
